1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack including a plurality of battery modules each formed by stacking a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable batteries refer to batteries that can be charged or discharged as opposed to primary batteries that cannot be recharged. Rechargeable batteries are widely used in cars and in high tech electronic devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders.
Rechargeable batteries typically include an electrode assembly and an electrolyte solution. The electrode assembly includes a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and a separator. The electrolyte solution usually includes lithium ions. The positive electrode plate and the negative electrode plate of the electrode assembly may each include an electrode tab that extends from the electrode assembly.
The electrode assembly may be accommodated inside a case, and electrode terminals may be exposed from the case. The electrode tabs may extend from the electrode assembly and be electrically coupled to the electrode terminals. The case may be cylindrical or polygonal.
A battery module may be formed by stacking a plurality of battery cells horizontally or vertically. Also, a plurality of battery modules may be stacked horizontally or vertically to thereby form a battery pack.